godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Condor
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =The Giant Condor.jpg |caption =The Giant Condor as it is seen in Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster |name = |species = Giant Condor |nicknames =Large Condor, Large Eagle, Giant Eagle, Ookondoru, Oowashi, Daikondoru, Daiwashi |height = |wingspan = |weight = |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa Jun Fukuda |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Ebirah, Horror of the Deep |latestappearance =All Monsters Attack |forms =None |suits =ShodaiKondoru }} Daikondoru (大コンドル , Daikondoru, lit. Large condor, 大ワシ , Daiwashi, lit. Large eagle) is a giant created by Toho Studios that first faced Godzilla in the 1966 Godzilla film, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Name According to Toho's Godzilla.jp website, the Giant Condor has two different names for its two appearances: in Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster, and in All Monsters Attack. History Showa Series In Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, the Giant Condor briefly grapples with Godzilla, but it proves to be nothing more then a nuisance for the King of the Monsters, who roasts it with his atomic breath. Its body plummets into the ocean, the Giant Condor disappearing as suddenly as it appeared. The Giant Condor appears once more in All Monsters Attack, now a giant eagle, and Godzilla once again destroys it with his atomic ray, and its body then falls into the ocean. Its entire appearance consists of stock footage from Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster. Abilities The Giant Condor has the abilities of what a large bird of prey would have: sharp talons, a piercing beak and the power of flight. It's not known to have any more powers. Filmography *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep *All Monsters Attack (Stock Footage) Gallery Giant_Condor_Puppet_Behind_Scenes_1.jpg Giant_Condor_Puppet_Behind_Scenes_2.jpg Giant_Condor_Puppet_Behind_Scenes_3.jpg Giant_Condor_Puppet_Behind_Scenes_4.jpg Giant_Condor_Puppet_Behind_Scenes_5.jpg All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 1.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 2.png Godzilla.jp - 7 - ShodaiOokondoru Giant Condor 1966.jpg All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 3.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 4.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 5.png Condornew.jpg All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 6.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 8.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 7.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-2.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-1.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-5.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-4.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-3.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-8.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-7.png Giant Condor VS Godzilla.jpg All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-6.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-9.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-9-1.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-9-3.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-9-2.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor flies in while in stock footage form 9-9-4.png the_giant_condor.jpg Giant Condor is shot down.jpg All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor gets shot down while in stock footage form.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor is burning alive.png All Monsters Attack - Giant Condor is dying.png All Monsters Attack - Kentucky Fried Condor.png All Monsters Attack - Wet Kentucky Fried Condor.png Behind_Ebirah,_Horror_of_the_Deep.jpg Giant_Condor_Figure_1.jpg|Vinyl Paradise Red Giant Condor by Marmit Giant_Condor_Figure_2.jpg|Vinyl Paradise Blue Giant Condor by Marmit Giant Condor X-Plus 2011.jpg|Giant Condor X-Plus (2011) Trivia *The Giant Condor could have been used as a defense by the terrorist group in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. *The Giant Condor was considered for Godzilla: Final Wars. *The Giant Condor was meant to be an opponent for King Kong, who was originally featured in the script for Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. King Kong was replaced with Godzilla during production due to problems with Rankin-Bass, the current owners of the Kong rights. *The Giant Condor's shrieking screech was utilized for Minilla in Son of Godzilla, Destroy All Monsters, and All Monsters Attack. *The Giant Condor is one of the four minor Showa era monsters, who include the Giant Lizard, the Giant Octopus, the Giant Condor, the Giant Sea Serpent, and Skeleturtle, to have received an official toy.Club Tokyo The others are the Giant Octopus, Skeleturtle and the Giant Sea Serpent. *The Giant Condor could be related to the Argentavis species, the largest flying birds ever discovered. However, since the Argentavis and its relatives lived in South America, it is possible that the Giant Condor is not related to this species. *The fight with the Giant Condor is one of Godzilla's shortest battles. References Poll Do you like the Giant Condor? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island